Sin With A Grin
by Avery Shane
Summary: Edward Masen is the high riser in the underworld of organized crime; cue Bella's entrance. Edward finds Bella to be an enigma as she beats him at his own game and shakes up the Mafia. All Human.
1. I Will Do Anything Better Than You

New Story. I don't really want to talk about my others.... Moxie will probably be wrapped up quickly because I'm just not liking it anymore. No idea what's going on with I'm No Angel. Sigh, I'm on the Writer's Coffee Shop...go to the library and check me out. Review please.

I don't own Twilight.

**March 29, 2010**

**Chicago's Field Museum**

**10:47 p.m.**

Get in, get out. The 407.48-carat Incomparable Diamond being stored in vault C until tomorrow morning. One shot to get in and get out. The girl climbs through the ventilation shafts until she's over the vault. She sprays the air with a mixture to show the laser alerts. She won't want to be caught. She daintily makes her way down through the lasers and then across to the shut off. She punches in the code she heard the new security guard repeating earlier. Bingo, the lasers go down along with the case security. She makes her way to the Incomparable Diamond's black case. She uses the key she stole from the new security guard, they really shouldn't higher new people at a time like this. She takes the diamond out placing it in a protective bag. She tucks in safely into an inside pocket. The girl's breathing stops when she hears footsteps. She quickly climbs onto the shelf next to the vent before the door opens. The intruder stops confused. The girl smirks, she has what he wants. She quietly takes out a stone, never know when you'll need one, knowing one press of any button on the shut off will turn the lasers back on. The girl waits until the male intruder makes his way over to the black case. He picks the lock and opens it.

"Looking for something," the girl speaks up. The male turns around quickly. Oh this gets better and better. It's Masen's kid, trying to work his way up organized crime to take his daddy's spot. The girl is spinning the diamond in her hand. Masen's kid can see the little light there is reflecting off it.

"Who are you?" Masen's kid asked. The girl puts the diamond back into her pocket.

"Doesn't matter, have fun. We'll be seeing each other real soon," the girl says throwing the stone at the shut off and jumping into the vent before the door automatically closes. She climbs quietly and swiftly through the vents. She drops out of a vent right in front of the back doors of the museum. She smirks at all the guards running towards the vault. She places the key on the security desk and leaves freely through the back doors. She goes around the block to her motorcycle, a silver 2010 Vyrus 987 C3 4V. She makes one more check to ensure she has the diamond and speeds off.

Meanwhile Masen's kid, Edward, is making his way out of the museum; hiding around corners and staying out of the way of the cameras. He finally makes it to freedom and jumps into his Bugatti Veyron. He drives until he is far away from the museum before pulling over. He calls his father, Edward Masen Sr.

"What?" his father barks in the phone.

"Someone else wanted the diamond, I don't know how they got in but they were there before me. They turned the lasers on, on me and I was almost caught," Edward admitted.

His father sighed into the phone, "Anyone you recognize?"

"No, a girl, young, said we'll be seeing each other around," Edward replied frustrated.

"Must be working alone, we don't hired girls, never seen Cullen have a girl," his father replied, "What'd she look like? We need keep our eyes open."

"I didn't get a good look at her but she has a small frame and the voice is one you definitely don't forget. It was dark in the room so that's all I got from her," Edward replied.

"Head home, we'll discuss this further. No punishment," his father said hanging up on him. Edward let out a sigh of relief and restarted the car and headed home.

The girl was headed back to her home, technically. She parked the motorcycle on the driveway of the grand house before knocking on the door.

"Name your purpose," a man said gruffly through a small slit in the door.

"Tell Carlisle, his precious has him a present," the girl said sarcastically. The door opened immediately.

"Sorry about that," the guard said, "never can be too careful."

"Sure, sure Emmett, move," the girl said pushing her way in. She removed the gloves she had been wear for the robbery. She walked through the house before hitting a hidden doorway that lead to stairs. She made her descent into the darkness and right through a set of large dark wooden double doors.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted not even looking up. He knows who it is by the disregard of knocking.

The girl hummed before reaching into her pocket, "The Incomparable Diamond."

Carlisle looked up in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, really I didn't train for nothing," the girl huffed. Carlisle shot her a look before taking the bag from her. He opened it up and began inspecting the diamond.

"Perfect condition, I met one of Masen's men by the way," the girl said smirking. Carlisle motioned her to continue.

"Oh just Edward Masen Jr.," the girl said nonchalantly while looking around. Carlise's head shot up at this.

"How'd that go?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I beat him to the diamond, so I'd say we aren't going to be very pleasant with each other," the girl replied.

"Of course not, how'd you get in?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"New guard, an idiot at that, was repeating the laser shut off code. Plus I jacked his key to the case when he wasn't looking," the girl replied, "then used the ventilation vents."

"Inventive, Edward took the hallways?" Carlisle asked.

"Well he didn't use the vents," the girl retorted. Carlisle shot her another look which she rolled her eyes at.

"How much do you want?" Carlisle asked.

"School," the girl replied.

"School?" Carlisle repeated confused.

"I want to go to school," the girl said slowly.

"You can't, it's dangerous," Carlisle replied shaking his head.

"Yes I can, I have a plan," the girl said.

"What?" Carlisle asked wearily. The girl explained her plan and Carlisle was surprised to say it would work.

"Fine," Carlisle said in defeat, "but if it messes with your work your out."

"Thank you!" the girl screeched and Carlisle marveled that this was the first time he saw her really happy in a very long time.

"You need to go school shopping. You'll start Wednesday," Carlisle said. He couldn't believe he was allowing this.

"You're the best!" the girl shouted as she ran out of the room.

**REVIEW=PREVIEW**


	2. And So the Games Begin

I'd like to thank my betas **lynntjax** and **azrealsangel** for making this perfect. Please let me know what you think.

**March 31, 2010**

**Chicago High School**

**7:51 a.m.**

Edward was still sulking from his failure to get the Incomparable Diamond. He couldn't get the girl out of his mind. He pulled into the parking lot of Chicago High; the shitty school he attends. At least he only had around two months left.

He saw Jasper Whitlock walking up to the school. The boy was a badass from the South who had been moved from relative to relative after his parents died. He had been in Washington before moving here.

Edward made his way through the lot towards his parking spot. Everyone knew that Edward's father was a mob boss, so the spot became his. Today someone must have a death wish because in his parking spot was a silver motorcycle.

The girl sat on the low wall looking over her new classmates. She had parked in the one spot everyone seemed to avoid- Edward Masen Jr's parking spot. She had scoped out the school yesterday while her registration was going through. She watched as Edward stormed onto the campus.

"Who parked in my spot?!" he roared.

The girl smirked, "Just little old me!" she called. Edward whipped around to her voice.

"And who do you think you are?" Edward questioned. Good, he doesn't remember me - this will be so much more fun!

"Now Edward, you don't remember me? And here I thought I was _incomparable_." the girl said dropping down from the wall. Edwards's eyes widened as the girl stalked towards him. She was in a leather jacket, ripped black skinny jeans, a vintage Metallica T-shirt, and heeled leather knee-high boots. Her hair was in chocolate waves down her back. "I told you we'd be seeing each other soon." the girl whispered in his ear.

"My, my, my," said a voice with a sexy Southern drawl, "If it isn't my strawberry pie!"

"Jasper Whitlock?" the girl said in surprise turning to look at him.

"Little Bella Swan," Jasper crooned.

"Now we both know I was never little, and I can still kick your ass!" Bella replied.

"Oh, I'm sure of it!" Jasper chuckled. Sighs sounded from the small crowd that had gathered. "It seems the girls don't mind it," Jasper added.

"Come show me around. We're not in Washington anymore," Bella said.

"As you wish darlin'," Jasper said, drawing out darlin' to the tune of more sighs and moans from the crowd.

"Excuse me, _Bella,_ but your motorcycle needs to move." Edward sneered.

"Touch my bike, and not only will you not be able to produce an heir for the Organization, you won't be able to pleasure yourself or anyone else for that matter, again," Bella threatened.

"I'd believe her if I were you, man. Bella's a feisty one!" Jasper added. He put his arm around Bella's waist. Bella smirked and turned around. Jasper led her toward the school building and into the office.

Edward narrowed his eyes at their retreating figures.

"Eric!" Edward barked. Eric, a chess club type, looked up with wide and scared eyes.

"Y-yes?" Eric stuttered.

"Go move your car!" Edward ordered as he turned to go back to his car. Eric scrambled up and ran to his car. He quickly moved it to the back of the lot; not wanting to get in trouble with the Masens. Edward took Eric's spot, which was close to his spot, which held _Bella's_ bike. He glared at it while he walked by. Everyone looked away or down when Edward passed by them, not wanting to have him take his frustration out on them. Edward quickly made it to his first class - English. When he walked in, he saw that Bella was sitting on a desk next to the one Jasper was sitting in. He internally scowled at her presence. Bella turned when he walked in.

"Is the wittle mob baby angwy?" Bella mocked. She was getting on Edward's nerves and she knew it. Edward let out a breath and sat down. He stared straight ahead while his classmates filed in. His friends sat around him with one open spot behind him.

"Umm…that's my desk," Jessica Stanley said to Bella. Edward concealed the smile that was trying to creep onto his face. He couldn't wait to see what Bella would do to Jessica.

"Malibu Barbie, take a seat behind wittle Eddie. I'm enjoying my view of my sexy Southerner," Bella said, throwing a smirk at Edward. Edward looked around and saw that indeed, the only seat left was the one behind him.

"No, that's my seat," Jessica persisted, though you could see the fear in her eyes.

"Too bad," Jasper added in, "you should know that Bella gets what she wants."

Jessica huffed and made her way to the seat behind Edward. Edward smirked _Bella thinks this is a bad thing – I think not._

"Hey Jessica," Edward said winking at her. Jessica giggled a bit and leaned forward, giving Edward a good look down her shirt.

"So, how many boys have you fucked this week, Malibu Barbie?" Bella asked, "Got herpes yet?"

Jessica glared at Bella and Jasper smirked.

"Shut up, you can't come in here and act like you own the place!" Jessica retorted.

"Oh, but Sweetheart, I can," Bella said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Alright, class. Today we'll be- Oh! We have a new student: Miss Bella Swan," Mr. Peters, the English teacher, said looking at a slip on his desk.

"Hey all," Bella said winking and slipping into her desk. Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Now, we'll be doing Shakespeare's _Macbeth_," Mr. Peters began. Most students ignored him and when the bell finally rang, releasing the students from the classroom, Bella and Edward headed to Government with Jefferson and then to trig with Varner. Even though they had all the same classes, Bella and Edward kept distance between them studiously ignoring each other. Once Trig was finished, they headed to Spanish where Jasper had already saved a seat for Bella. Bella and Jasper began talking in quiet voices their heads closely together not allowing for anyone to hear or even eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Tenemos a un nuevo estudiante." Senora Goff announced.

"Hola Senora," Bella said with a perfect Spanish accent.

"Sabes mucho Espanol?" Senora asked.

"Si," Bella replied. Jasper chuckled a bit. Senora Goff began teaching, not bothering to call on Bella or Jasper as they talked quietly throughout class. When the bell rang, Bella and Jasper were the first ones out of the room.

Edward made it to the cafeteria, and saw that Jasper and Bella already had their food and were sitting at the table that Jasper usually occupied alone. People were staring at them as they talked amongst themselves, unsure of the new arrival in the school much less Jasper's table.

"We're not a fucking zoo exhibit!" Bella shouted, not even breaking from her conversation. Jasper chuckled and shook his head, his shaggy blond hair flipping back and forth, causing several girls to sigh. Edward rolled his eyes at the girls.

Bella and Jasper were discussing what they had each been up to since Bella moved. They had started high school together in Washington- the circumstances are a little more equal here.

Bella was taking a good look at Jasper, noticing that he had grown a bit. His sandy hair was now shaggy. He wore a plaid long-sleeve shirt with tight fitting jeans, but they couldn't hide the fact that his muscles had filled out considerably.

"See something you like, Bella?" Jasper asked smirking.

"Mmm…definitely." Bella replied.

"You've grown up quite well too, Bella," Jasper said smiling.

"Thank you. I'm not all limbs now!" Bella said, accepting his compliment with a smirk.

The bell rang, and they split up. Bella headed to Biology. She was the last to enter the room and heard a groan. She turned to see Edward glaring at her. She looked around and saw that the only seat open was next to him. She smirked and got her slip signed before heading over to the lab table. She sat down and sent Edward an overly sweet smile.

"I'm sure you all know Bella by now." Mr. Banner said nodding his head in Bella's direction, "Today we'll be watching a film, so I suppose it's your lucky day."

The students in the room sat up a little higher when the word movie came out of his mouth. Bella rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Take my spot again, and I'll have your bike towed!" Edward hissed in Bella's ear.

"Edward, I really do not want to fuck you in the janitor's closet. Will you stop already?" Bella said loudly. The room broke out in snickers before Edward glared at them all.

"Aw, Bella, are you already forgetting what a great night we had last night? That _was_ you, wasn't it?" Edward smirked.

"No, actually, I was getting very acquainted with a boy named Alec last night. You know him, right?" Bella served right back. Everyone gasped, and Edward's eyes narrowed. Everyone knew that Alec was Edward's younger cousin who was a freshman this year. Bella smirked and turned forward.

"As amusing as you two are, I actually have to teach you all legit shit, so watch the movie, or pretend to," Mr. Banner said turning off the lights.

Edward sighed, and settled in for the movie. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jessica Stanley raising his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"Gossip?" Jessica asked.

"What do you have?" Edward asked. Bella turned around to join them. Edward sent a glare at her, but she ignored him.

"Umm...Varner got caught with a student a couple of weeks ago, and they found him a replacement. That's why Mr. Greene is always around him," Jessica said sending nervous glances at Bella. Bella started snickering, and Edward cracked a smile.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Irina Denali, you know, the airhead. Varner bribed her with better grades for sex," Jessica said.

"Shit, I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole, even if I was failing math," Bella said, her face displaying disgust.

"There's something we agree on," Jessica said shaking her head.

"So, who's replacing him?" Bella asked.

"This straight-out-of-college chick," Jessica answered. Bella chuckled.

"Oh, this should be fun! When does she start?" Bella asked.

"_Tomorrow_," Jessica said conspiratorially. Bella smiled deviously and turned around.

"So, Edward, what are you doing tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Probably you," Bella commented, not bothering to turn around. Edward suppressed a smile, and Jessica glared. "Aw Sweets, as much as I love the glares, stop. I'm just fucking with you, verbally." Bella turned around, "But if you want to change that to physically, I'm always up for new things," Bella winked. Edward's eyes widened in surprise, and Bella laughed at him. Jessica, realizing Bella was kidding, joined in quietly.

"You know Malibu Barbie, you're not too bad," Bella said.

"It's, uh, Jessica," Jessica said.

"Mhmm…that's cool, I'm sure we'll rarely ever talk, so you'll probably still be Malibu Barbie," Bella said turning back around. Mr. Banner turned the lights back on and sat back down. The bell rang, and Bella hurried out of the room. Edward followed and saw that Jasper was waiting for Bella. Edward wondered whether or not they were an item back in Washington. He noticed that they were heading to Gym, which was also his next class.

Edward emerged from the locker room to see that the girls had already started walking; their choice of exercise. To his surprise, Bella was playing one-on-one with Jasper. The guys were laughing.

"What's up?" Edward asked Jacob, his right-hand man.

"The new chick is kicking Jasper's ass at basketball. Damn, she's hot as hell!" Jacob said whistling. Bella pulled back and rolled her eyes at Jacob, before scoring a lay-up on Jasper.

"Alright ladies, get started!" Coach Clapp yelled at the boys. He looked up and stopped in his tracks. "The girls are upstairs," he said looking at Bella.

"I don't enjoy walking in circles like the bimbos around here," Bella replied. Coach nodded his head and told us to split into teams. Bella and Edward were on different teams and aimed to shoot each other down; Bella succeeding more often than not. Bella began to incorporate her team and continued to beat Edward. Finally Coach blew his whistle and told them to get changed. Edward made it outside to see Bella speeding out of the parking lot with Jasper right behind her.

"Hey Edward!" Alec greeted as he walked towards him. Edward turned around.

"Alec, where's Jane?" Edward questioned.

"She's coming, don't worry. She can take care of herself," Alec said.

"It's dangerous for us to even be at school. We have to be careful," Edward stressed.

"Okay, okay, can you give us a ride?" Alec asked.

"Sure, come on. I'm over there," Edward said pointing at his car.

"Oh yeah, the new girl," Alec said.

"Yes, stay away from her," Edward said.

"Why?" Alec asked curiously.

"She's not a friend, but she isn't an enemy—yet," Edward said.

Alec wondered what was so bad about Bella Swan. He hadn't seen her yet. He was confused, but knew better than to question his cousin. Edward was soon to become the leader of the Masen Organization. Speaking of heirs….

"You're going to Cullen's tonight, aren't you?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, Dad has a proposition for Cullen, since he doesn't have an heir," Edward replied.

"Which is?" Alec asked.

"It's not safe to discuss such things in public, Alec," Edward said walking away.

Alec stared as his older cousin walked away with a troubled look on his face. Alec heard footsteps, and knew right away it was his twin sister, Jane.

"I'm guessing we have to call our driver?" Jane asked looking at Edward's normal spot.

"You haven't heard? The new girl took his spot. He's over there." Alec said pointing. Jane's eyebrows rose, and she sent a questioning look at Alec, who shrugged his shoulders. Alec led the way to the car, and held the back door open for Jane. He got in the front seat and Edward took off.

**March 31, 2010**

**Carlisle****'s HQ**

**7:02 p.m.**

"Well, look what we have here!" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, this is Jasper Whitlock. I've known him since Washington ," Bella introduced, looking bored.

"Ah shit! Of course, _everyone's_ with the mob," Jasper said exasperated. Carlisle sent him a questioning look. "The Masens want me," Jasper explained.

"Ah yes, I'm sure as soon as they find out Bella's working for me, we won't be on the best of terms," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, the Masens are coming down," Emmett's voice boomed through the speaker. Bella's eyes widened for fear that they would be caught already. Bella grabbed Jasper's hand and rushed out of the room, making it out of the office and around a corner right before she heard footsteps. Bella put a finger to her lips to ensure that Jasper would stay quiet. He confirmed with a head nod. Bella heard voices, and waved Jasper to follow her so she could hear what they were saying. Bella caught a glance of copper hair that belonged to Edward Masen Jr., but heard Edward Masen Sr's voice.

"Carlisle, my friend!" Edward Masen Sr. said.

"Edward or should I just call you Masen in this situation," Carlisle said chuckling.

"Ah Masen is just fine," Masen said.

"Well then, Edward, how are you?" Carlisle asked the Jr.

"Fine, thank you, Carlisle," Edward answered.

"What can I do for you men?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a proposition," Masen announced.

"Oh, and what's that?" Carlisle asked.

"It's known that you don't have an heir to your throne," Masen said.

"That is known," Carlisle said.

"Well, I propose a merger of our organizations, under my son here," Masen said.

"How is he to run a company, if he can't even steal a diamond?" Carlisle asked, playing with fire. _"Nice one Carlisle ," Bella thought._ Bella peeked around the corner to see Edward have a flicker of embarrassment run across his face.

"How do you know of that?" Masen asked with underlying fury in his voice.

"News travels, Masen. You of all people should know that," Carlisle answered calmly. Masen's face flickered with anger, but he suppressed it.

"There is still the matter that you do not have an heir. Esme is unable to have children, is she not?" Masen questioned.

"Yes, after her last miscarriage, she cannot have children anymore." Carlisle confirmed. Bella silently congratulated Carlisle on his wording.

"You surely won't use one of your men. They know nothing of the higher lifestyle," Masen said.

"No, I won't use one of my men," Carlisle said, not letting out any information.

"Which brings us back to my proposition," Masen announced with a smile.

"I regret to tell you that your proposition is a moot point," Carlisle said.

"How so?" Masen asked incredulously.

"You're missing a vital piece of information," Carlisle said.

"And what's that?" Masen asked, exasperated that Carlisle was stringing this along.

"I have a child," Carlisle answered with a wide grin. Masen was speechless and Edward's head snapped up.

"_Well played, Carlisle, well played!" Bella thought._

Translations;

**Tenemos a un nuevo estudiante**-We have a new student

**Hola Senora**-Hello Mrs.

**Sabes mucho Espanol**-Do you know much spanish

**Si**-yes

Please review and let me know what you think. **Review** and get a **preview.**

**Story Updates:**

Spring Break is next week is for me so I'm going to try and finish Moxie up and get a couple more chapters for INA and SWAG (Sin With A Grin). Hopefully all works out, especially with the midterms I'm working on right now :(**  
**


	3. He What? She What?

I almost forgot to update here. I'm on the Writer's Coffee Shop Library. Well umm here's the next chapter, Sorry this is so late, we're coming up to chapters I haven't written yet. Luckily no homework this weekend! Thanks to my betas **lynntjax** and **azrealangels**. Yeah well umm I'm slowly working on Moxie, **slowly**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**April 1, 2010**

**Chicago High**

**7:53 a.m.**

"He what?" Jacob asked loudly.

"Apparently, Cullen has an heir. He's been keeping him from the underground world this whole time," Edward said, sighing. Edward and Jacob were discussing the meeting with Carlisle Cullen last night.

Edward heard a motorcycle and saw Bella coming into the parking lot. He smirked as she parked in the back of the parking lot. Jasper rode on his motorcycle behind her, but didn't park. Instead he turned the bike around and Bella got on behind him, not bothering to take her helmet off. Edward was confused as they stopped by his car and Bella took off her helmet and passing it to Jasper. She sent Edward a finger wave before opening up his car door. Edward became even more confused.

"What is she doing?" Jacob asked.

"No clue. Come on!" Edward said. Jacob whistled to the guys and they assembled. Edward heard his car start and his eyes widened. What was she doing to his car? When the parking lot came into view, Edward found his car gone. They heard the roar of the motorcycle, and Bella slid effortlessly into the parking spot with Jasper next to her. Bella got off her bike and shook her hair out from her helmet. She smirked at Edward.

"You never said anything about touching your car- and- April Fools!" Bella said with a wink as she passed Edward. Edward took deep breaths to keep himself calm. He turned to tell Jacob to call a towing service, but Bella stopped him.

"Remember, touch my bike, no pleasure, no heir!" Bella called over her shoulder.

"Damn she's fine," Jacob said appreciatively.

"Whatever. Get to class," Edward ordered. He, on the other hand, called his father's chauffeur. He told him to come to the school; find his car; and move it to the front of the school. He explained that he didn't care if the chauffeur had to move _cars,_ but he was not to touch the _motorcycles_ under any circumstances. Edward wasn't about to lose his privates over a parking spot.

Bella and Jasper laughed as they walked through the hallways. Bella wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone. Looking down she saw the one and only Alec.

"Hello there," Bella said, helping Alec up.

"Umm…hi," Alec squeaked.

"Aw, there's no reason to be scared of me Sweets," Bella replied walking around Alec. She gave a glance over her shoulder and saw Alec staring at her walking away. She turned forward and smirked.

"What are we scheming this time, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing," Bella replied in a sing-song voice as they separated to head towards there first few classes.

Edward and Bella suffered through their first two classes, and before they knew it, they were headed to Trig to meet their new teacher. Bella walked in and immediately knew this was going to be fun by the body language of the young woman.

"Find a seat," the teacher called. The guys were smirking at each other. Bella took a seat on top of her desk and put her boot covered feet on the desk next to her. Jasper decided to actually try at school so he transferred to trig. He made it into the room and took the seat that had Bella's legs on it. The new teacher called the class to attention and Jasper sent Bella a devious smile. Edward wondered what exactly they were going to do.

"Miss, could you please put your feet down? I'm sure he doesn't want your boots on his desk," the teacher said to Bella.

"I don't mind at all Miss," Jasper said in his southern drawl while winking at the teacher.

"Oh, and Sweets, '_please' _won't get you anywhere here," Bella added.

"I'm your teacher. You will respect me," the teacher said with authority.

"Is that what they tell you in college? Jazz, I told you college wasn't any good!" Bella said. The teacher huffed and started to walk over to Bella.

"Now, Sweets, let me give you the '411' about Chicago High," Bella said, turning around on her desk so her legs were hanging off the side. "That," she said pointing to Edward, "is a big mob boss' son, heir to the organization, blah blah, then you have his followers," Bella said waving towards them. Next she pointed to Jasper. "Then you have Jazz here who is a total gang badass from Texas, who makes the girls swoon. After that are your regular badasses, and then your sluts." The teacher's face was appalled. "Oh, I'm sorry- girls who partake in an abundance of sexual activity. Is that better? Too bad, because you'll hear the word slut a million times a day. After them, you have your football players and your assortment of nerds. Then you have me, the mysterious new girl that knows way too much, and can kick your ass," Bella finished. The teacher was speechless for a minute. She turned around and walked back to her desk and started roll call. Everyone started snickering at the teacher's naivety. The teacher started doing problems, and wrote an assignment on the board before sitting down. She sat in her chair and stared at her desk.

"Well done Bella," Jasper said chuckling, "I think that's a record."

"I wonder how many teachers I can go through in this state," Bella smirked.

"At least she got an assignment out," Jasper said thoughtfully.

"True, maybe this one will be feisty enough to try and fight back," Bella said.

Spanish was once again boring, and Bella and Jasper, once again, were the first ones out of the room. When Edward got to the lunch room, he was confused to see that Jasper was sitting alone, but with two lunches. Jasper smirked and his eyes flashed in another direction, Edward turned and saw that Bella was talking to Alec. _Oh, no you don't!_ Edward walked determinedly towards the table. Alec looked up and over Bella's shoulder to see Edward storming over to him. His eyes widened, but Bella didn't even bother to look over her shoulder.

"Eddie," Bella greeted. Alec muffled a snicker.

"Alec, let's go. You're sitting with me from now on," Edward ordered.

"No," Alec stated firmly. Bella turned around to see Edward's reaction, which was quite amusing.

"Alec, do you know who you were just talking to?" Edward asked.

"No, we hadn't gotten to introductions, Eddie," Bella said turning back to Alec, "Bella Swan." Bella winked at Alec and gracefully made her way to Jasper.

Alec looked at his cousin with wide eyes. He immediately got up and followed Edward to his table.

"What did you tell her?" Edward asked.

"Nothing about the organization, she was just apologizing before you came. She bumped into me this morning," Alec said, "I swear I didn't know it was her."

"I know Alec, she's an enigma. She's the one who stole the Incomparable Diamond from me," Edward said.

Alec gasped, "What? How?"

"I don't know. No one knows who she's working for," Edward said. Alec nodded and looked at the table. "Spit it out."

Alec looked back up, "Umm…how'd the meeting go last night?"

"Terrible. It seems that Carlisle kept a secret from the underworld. He's got a son," Edward said.

"Which means he has an heir," Alec stated.

"Yes, and no one knows who he is, making it that much worse," Edward said. Lunch passed without much more conversation, and when the bell rang Edward headed to biology.

"Get in your seats," Banner ordered, "I have another movie for you."

"So, Malibu, anything new today?" Bella said, turning around to Jessica.

"Oh! Greene asked the new teacher if she was ready to resign yet, and she said no. She's going to try to tough it out. By the way, you were awesome this morning!" Jessica said to Bella. Edward turned around to join their conversation.

"Does anyone know her name?" Edward asked.

"Nope," Jessica said, giggling at Edward. Edward smirked and winked at her.

"Holy shit! You two haven't had sex yet!" Bella announced, "And here I thought **I** was the only one not fucking Eddie!" Edward glared at Bella.

"Stay away from Alec," Edward warned.

"And if I don't?" Bella asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Trust me, you'd rather not know," Edward said.

"Which means he has nothing," Bella said to Jessica, who smothered her giggles. Bella turned back around and watched the remainder of the movie. Finally, they made it to Gym, in which Edward was throwing glares at Bella the whole time. Edward made it outside before Bella did, and decided his father's chauffer needed a raise. He had parked Edward's car right behind the motorcycles, effectively blocking them in. Bella came out and Edward smirked at her. Bella stopped when she saw her bike boxed in. She started walking again.

"Bella, remember, touch my car, and your bike will be impounded. It's only fair," Edward called. Bella stopped in her tracks and turned on him. She smiled angelically and winked at Jasper. She walked back past Edward, and into the school. Edward was once again confused by Bella Swan, but he was seeing red once he found her. She was talking to Alec, who looked like he was in a daze.

"Time for me to take my leave! See you around, Alec," Bella said winking at Alec. She strode right past Edward, smirking at him. Edward gave Alec a disapproving look.

"She, she dazzled me," Alec stuttered out looking down, ashamed.

"It's alright Alec, I understand. Do you need a ride?" Edward asked. Alec shook his head and then left.

Edward sighed and made a note to tell Aro that he needed to prepare Alec better for seductive women. He went back out to the parking lot and found Bella and Jasper on their bikes waiting for him.

"You never said anything about Jasper touching your car," Bella said before she revved the bike's engine. She and Jasper shot off like bullets. Edward saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Jane walking up to him.

"Your car is in the back of the lot. You would never give anyone else this many chances, so why her? I, personally, don't like her, and I don't even know her," Jane questioned.

"Incomparable, she got it and I didn't," Edward stated before setting off to get his car. Jane looked after him curiously as she thought this over. Edward was one of the best in any of the organizations of the underworld. Next thing you know Bella shows up out of nowhere, and beats him. That seems awful suspicious.

**April 1, 2010**

**Carlisle's HQ**

**5:38 p.m.**

"We have to keep you off the streets. A lot of people want to know who you're working for," Carlisle told Bella.

"Ugh, so what are you going to do about the whole child thing?" Bella asked.

"Well, a party for introductions, of course!" Carlisle said smiling.

"Since I can't do anything illegal, can I at least plan the 'coming out' party?" Bella asked.

"Sure, plan away," Carlisle said waving her off, "I have paperwork that I'm sure you don't want to help with today. Say hello to Charlie and Renee for me."

"Will do, Carlisle, and thank you," Bella said leaving Carlisle to his work.

**April 2, 2010**

**Chicago High School**

**7:46 a.m.**

Edward made his way to school early, and found his spot empty. He parked and got out. He turned to see a silver SSC Ultimate Aero zoom into the lot it parked four spaces to his right. He admired the driver's fluidness as they slid into the parking spot. It upset him to know that he didn't have the fastest car anymore. A group had gathered around it in the parking lot. Edward felt as if he should have known, when Bella Swan stepped out from the driver's seat, and Jasper from the passenger seat. Bella and Jasper didn't even look around as they made their way into the school.

After surviving the morning classes with Bella, Edward found himself in Trig again waiting to see what the day would bring with the new teacher and Bella.

"Miss Swan, sit in your desk," the teacher said.

"I'd rather not, but hey, if you get around to telling us your name, I may consider it," Bella replied.

"Class my name is Miss Evans," the teacher said. Bella smiled and slid into the desk. Miss Evans looked surprised, but took roll call and started to write a problem on the board: sin245 – cos245

"Who can solve this?" Miss Evans asked. No one made a sound. "Bella?"

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Bella questioned angelically.

"Can you solve the problem?" Miss Evans asked.

"Well, of course I can," Bella answered.

"Then what is it?" Miss Evans asked.

"It? I thought we were talking about math," Bella said.

"If you didn't know the answer, you could have said so," Miss Evans replied.

"We haven't learned squares," Jessica spoke up.

"I know," Miss Evans said.

"Zero," Bella stated.

"What?" Miss Evans asked.

"Zero, your answer," Bella repeated.

"Did you learn this at your old school?" Miss Evans asked.

"I learned this three years ago," Bella replied.

"Really, and you were-?" Miss Evans asked.

"Graduating high school for the first time. Like I said yesterday, college wasn't any good," Bella answered. She what? The whole room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop.

Review and get a **teaser**. Like? Hate? Let me know.


	4. Isn't She Just A Tease?

So I'd like the thank my betas lynntjax and azrealsangel for helping me out and encouraging me. They really do help make this story fit. If you'd like to make a banner for my story please do! I have another person making one but I'll use any that are made for me. Umm...a long time ago I told I would rec her fic and totally forgot so check out her story Picture This. Summary: Edward is a reluctant celebrity, Bella a closeted photographer, assigned to bring Edward to life. EPOV, AU, AH, OOC, lemons. YUM. I absolutely love it. Okay now you're bored so read!

P.S. Have I ever disclaimed over here...well I don't own Twilight.

**April 9, 2010**

**Chicago High **

**11:23 a.m.**

It had been a week since Bella dropped the bomb that it was her second time in high school. Everyone was shocked, except for Jasper, who broke the silence after Bella's announcement by saying that he was glad that it was a little more even here. Edward was absolutely shocked, and his father even more so. The crime underworld was buzzing from this information. Everyone was still trying to find her connection to the crime world, but no one could. The Masens were trying the hardest, but it seemed that she was just the child of a normal family. Her father was a businessman, and her mother an alcoholic. The only odd thing was that no hospital records could be found for the time Renee should have been in the hospital giving birth, and no adoption records could be located either. She was indeed the enigma that Edward had proclaimed her to be.

No guy had the guts to ask her out, but any one of them would tell you that she was the hottest girl at the school. She and Jasper spent all their time at school together. There were rumors that they had been caught making out, but Edward didn't believe it until he witnessed it for himself. For some reason, as he watched Bella and Jasper make-out in front of everyone during lunch, there was a pull in his stomach. Everyone was whispering to each other about how they 'knew it,' and 'they must have been together before Bella moved here.'

Alec was worse than Edward, because Bella had kept up little talks with him. His father, Aro, decided that it was time he went through a few lessons to prevent him from being seduced. Alec was to take over the Volturi Organization, as Edward would be taking over the Masen Organization, and Carlisle's mysterious son would take over the Cullen Organization. Bella and Jasper stopped eating each other's faces when the bell rang. Jasper was dutifully waiting for Bella after biology and walked with her to gym. Edward was disgusted for a reason he could not figure out.

**April 9, 2010**

**Masen HQ**

**3:34 p.m.**

"Edward, get down to my office now!" was all Edward's father said when he called. Edward quickly made his way to his father's office. Edward was expecting his father to be angry, but instead he had a smile on his face.

"Edward my boy, we have an invitation," his father said, pointing to an envelope. Edward picked up the envelope and pulled out a fancy card. He opened it and was shocked at what he read:

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

_Request the honor of your presence_

_On Saturday, April 24, 2010 at 7 PM_

_To welcome home their child and heir._

_Dress for this occasion will be formal._

"Is this a joke?" Edward asked, looking up at his father.

"No, it's not," his father said, perhaps a little giddily.

"I suppose we should get our tuxes cleaned then," Edward said.

"Indeed we should my boy; it's up to you to size up their son. We want you at your finest," his father said, taking a sip of his whiskey. Edward made his way out of his father's office and went to do his homework.

Edward's weekend passed quickly, while Bella's was full of plans. She was planning Carlisle's heir's party. She was still antsy about not participating in criminal acts; it was practically her whole life. She made plans to transform Carlisle's ballroom into a majestic party room. She had the walls covered with riveted sheets of red velvet, and the balcony was decorated with red full-pleated fans. There would be hundreds of tables with scarlet tablecloths and high-backed chairs with scarlet accents. The tables created a large circle in the middle of the room for a dance floor. Each place setting consisted of golden chargers with the finest china and silver as well as a beautiful crystal water goblet, and a single black crystal wine glass. Each table was also graced with a beautiful diamond encrusted centerpiece of the Cullen family crest. The head table, where, of course, the Cullens would be seated, was in a secure spot in the front of the room. She replaced the crystal chandeliers with beautiful Victorian chandeliers to mute the lighting a bit, which would help to create a 'friendly' atmosphere. She and Esme worked out a seating plan so that enemies would not be near each other. Bella chose a well known band to play music for the guests to dance to; ballroom dancing of course. This evening would be perfect- nothing less would do.

**April 16, 2010**

**Chicago High-Biology**

**1:07 p.m.**

The past week had been busy for Bella in completing all her plans, making sure the caterers were on track, and attending school. The only people who knew she was planning this party were the Cullens and Jasper. Edward watched all week as Bella was focused on something; always pulling out a notebook and jotting down notes. He also watched as Jasper and Bella kept making out in school. People were still talking about it, even though it was old news. Alec had been taking his lessons on the art of denying seduction. His father was pleased with his progress, but it still wasn't up to par with Bella. She kept up the talks, but they were few and far between, because of that damn notebook. It was irritating Edward to no end. He thought maybe since she hadn't been out on the streets, she was planning a massive or difficult robbery. Bella never took the notebook out in biology, so Edward couldn't even sneak a peek.

Miss Evans didn't bother to call on Bella anymore. Bella did keep up with her harassment anytime she wasn't working on the party. She was planning a grand entrance for the heir. In biology that day, Edward decided to try to get some answers. He waited until Banner was done with his usual spiel before he began talking.

"Were you invited to Cullen's party?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes," Bella responded curtly.

"Are you going?" Edward asked.

"I haven't decided," Bella replied. Edward was quiet for a few minutes before he continued.

"You haven't been on the streets lately," Edward stated.

"I'd rather not get kidnapped or killed," Bella said.

"Kidnapped?" Edward asked.

"Oh come on, every organization wants to question me about my employer and wants me to work for them. They'll kidnap me and then torture me for answers. Then they'll try to get me to come to their side and when I refuse, I'm dead," Bella retorted.

"You've thought about that extensively," Edward commented.

"When it's your life, you usually do," Bella responded.

"Are you ever going to get back into it?" Edward asked.

"Can't live without it," Bella answered.

Edward mulled the new information over until the bell rang. They were let out of last hour for an assembly about sexual harassment and bullying; boring! Jasper and Bella sat in the back and made out. People were snickering as the speaker's eyes kept flickering back to them.

"Excuse me, you two in the back," they both looked at him, "yes, could you please stop that?" the speaker asked.

"No, we can't," Jasper responded pulling Bella back to him. The room was filled with the echo of laughter. Alec's head was down; discouraged by their actions. Edward rolled his eyes at Alec's actions, but a part of him agreed. He didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing them make out. Bella and Jasper got up with ten minutes left until everyone would be released, and left. They smiled sweetly at the speaker as they passed. None of the teachers moved to stop them from leaving. Edward and his crew stood and followed them right out. People began to try to file out, but the teachers began stopping them. When Edward made it to the parking lot Bella and Jasper were long gone. Edward and his crew left while everyone else was stuck in the auditorium.

**April 16, 2010**

**Carlisle's HQ**

**3:36 p.m.**

Bella decided Jasper was in for a proper tour of the Cullen Administration. She took him on a tour of the house. They had just left the kitchen when Bella heard Jasper's footsteps behind her stop. She turned to see his back to her and he was completely still. Bella followed his eyesight and saw a flash of black.

"Who was that?" Jasper said in a daze.

"No one. Come on," Bella said ushering Jasper down the hall. She finished the tour and told Jasper she'd be right back. She left him to his own devices while she went to talk to Carlisle. She was curious as to when she could get back on the streets.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked when she entered the room.

"Just wondering when I get to work again," Bella said.

"Soon, I think I have a nighttime mission for you this weekend," Carlisle said.

"Cool, I'm headed out," Bella said cheerfully. She was happy to be back to work soon.

"Okay, be safe," Carlisle said.

"When am I not?" Bella said with a roll of her eyes. She backtracked her way to Jasper, but he wasn't where she left him. She started her search, but came up with nothing. She made her way back to the foyer to see if Emmett had let him out. She found Jasper sitting on the couch with an expression that Bella assumed he would have if he was high.

"Jasper?" Bella said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, Bella! I met the most wonderful girl," Jasper said dreamily.

"Oh shit," Bella whispered to herself.

"What was that Bella?" Jasper asked still in his daze.

"Nothing, welcome to the mob; you're in for life," Bella said pulling Jasper up. She led him outside and to the car. She took the secret back way away from the Cullen residence; as to not alert any mob members of her visit. "You are so staking out the Cullen party next Saturday," Bella said.

"Sure," Jasper said, still under his spell. Bella sighed, well that's the end of their excursions to make the Masen and Volturi mad. Bella knew that Alec was under her own spell and Edward was pissed as hell that she was taking advantage of his cousin.

"Okay lover boy, let's get you home," Bella said heading towards Jasper's house.

**April 19, 2010**

**Chicago High Lunchroom**

**11:31 p.m.**

Unfortunately Bella's mission fell through and was moved to the weekend after the party. Bella used her weekend to help Carlisle with office work and to complete the plans for the party that was to be held this weekend. Edward's was full of homework, mob work, and thievery. The underworld was upset to see Bella had not returned to the nightlife of crime yet. Edward sat at lunch and watched as Bella and Jasper entered. Jasper looked high, while Bella looked…off. Edward couldn't quite place her attitude all day. She was still herself, but there was still something that was different about her today. Bella and Jasper got their lunches and sat down. Usually they would be making out by now. Edward figured out what was wrong and began laughing uncontrollably. Bella's head snapped up in curiosity.

"Haven't made your weekly visit to the asylum this week yet, Masen?" Bella asked.

"Funny, but trust me, what I'm laughing about is so much better," Edward said. He quieted his laughs and shook his head trying to work out this new information. Bella and Jasper were no longer 'together'. Edward was dying to know who initiated the break-up. Alec looked at him curiously.

"There's something missing during this lunch period, don't you think?" Edward said smirking. Alec looked at him confused but then Jacob burst out laughing and gasping for air.

"Oh man, she's up for grabs," Jacob said lowly to Alec. Alec turned around and looked at Bella. Bella cocked her head to the side; challenging Alec to keep looking. Alec smirked and turned around.

"Is there something I should know?" Bella asked when Edward's followers started sneaking peeks at Bella and Jasper's table.

Alec stood up, "Not at all," he said with a wink before throwing away his garbage and leaving. All the guys at the table 'Oh'ed' and Edward felt proud of his cousin. Alec was finally gaining some confidence.

Bella and Edward ended up in biology. Bella turned in her seat so she was giving Edward the cold shoulder. Edward brought his lips to Bella's ear.

"So why'd you two break up?" Edward whispered. Bella whipped around.

"We were never going out; it was more of a friends with benefits thing. Jasper found someone he liked, and I told him to go for it," Bella hissed before turning back around.

"No need to get touchy," Edward whispered into her ear.

"Would you stop that?" Bella exclaimed in whisper.

"Why does it bother you?" Edward whispered in her ear again. Bella turned around to face Edward. She got close enough that they were knee to knee. She scooted even closer and leaned into Edward. Edward got a full view down Bella's midnight blue corset that was under her leather jacket. She was also in a short skirt with stockings and garter belts. Edward became aroused quickly. He felt Bella's breath on his ear.

"Does this bother you?" Bella said, grabbing Edward's now full erection. Edward hissed when she flexed her hand tightly around him. Bella released him with a push and turn back around. Unfortunately Edward's problem didn't go away; so, yes, Bella did bother him because if he stood up everyone would see his woody. Edward tried to calm down his erection, but right when he started to settle down, Bella pulled her hair to one side, exposing her neck to Edward. He was once again aroused by the sight of her creamy skin. Damn, he really did need to calm himself. Edward turned and focused his attention to outside. Finally his problem disappeared before the bell rang.

Bella was trying her hardest not to laugh during biology. She knew Eddie couldn't keep it in his pants. Her outfit today was pure luck and helped out a lot. She knew that Edward would be trying to get himself under control so she shifted her hair to her right shoulder. She exposed a good amount of skin; which she knew would bring Edward's problem to a high. She risked a glance back and saw that Edward was staring out the window. She looked to his lap and saw that his pants were straining tight. She smothered a giggle from coming out. Edward seemed to be in a predicament. Bella watched as his problem slowly went down. A few minutes later the bell rang. She stood up with her back to him and slowly bent over to retrieve her bag from the floor, causing her skirt to rise and her garter belts and the tops of her stockings to peak out and say hello. Edward remained seated.

Hehe I have to thank lynntjax for the ending :D Right so I have a blog now where you can find a small teaser to accompany the one you get if you review.

.com/

**Review = Teaser**


	5. The Big Reveal

Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to rework the next chapter so I can have a new preview but so far that hasn't been working out. Not to mention RL has sucked lately. Unfortunately one of my uncles is no longer with us, we weren't close but he was family. All right here's the big party you've been waiting for. Who's Carlisle's heir? Is it Bella? Or is it another Twilight character? Also thanks to my betas **lynntjax** and **azrealsangel. **Tanya (azrealsangel) said "This is a great chapter. The flow is wonderful and I didn't make any changes. I think you are really hitting your stride here with this chapter. Your writing is getting into a great vision of words." Umm wow, thank you so much! Hope you like it.

**April 23, 2010**

**Carlisle's HQ**

**1:27 p.m.**

Bella had skipped school, and pulled Loverboy along so he could see his girl. She also needed to show him where he would be during the party, as well as making sure that the other personnel knew where they were supposed to be. She put final touches on the ballroom, and made sure that the decorations were perfect. She set up the caterers in the kitchen, and left them to get used to it. She let the band set up so that nothing would go wrong tomorrow. She talked with Carlisle about her upcoming mission. Whether or not it would go down would depend on a few different factors. Bella was excited to get back into the crime world. She pulled Jasper away from his girl and took him home.

**April 24, 2010**

**Carlisle's HQ**

**6:52 p.m.**

Edward and his parents arrived at Carlisle's house. Carlisle and Esme were at the door greeting their guests.

"Elizabeth, you looking stunning," Carlisle complimented Edward's mother.

"Ah, yes, and the Edwards look quite dashing. It's been so long since I've seen you little Edward," Esme said. The Masens exchange pleasantries and were lead to their seats. Elizabeth began fawning over the ballroom changes. She described it as a strong but soft atmosphere. Edward admired the handy work of Esme, as she never let anyone else decorate for her. Esme walked by and Elizabeth caught her.

"You did an amazing job," Elizabeth said in wonder.

"Oh, no, I didn't do this. We actually had someone else do it for us," Esme replied.

"Oh you have to give me their name," Elizabeth pleaded.

"They actually came to us. They're particular on who they decorate for," Esme explained before excusing herself. Edward watched as his cousins made their way in. Everyone watched the twins as they gracefully made their way to their table behind Aro, their father. They nodded to the Masens before sitting at the table next to them. Alec leaned over the back of his chair to Edward.

"Think Bella will come?" Alec asked.

"You never know with her," Edward said.

"I'd say probably not. It would be the stupidest mistake she could make," Jane commented. Everyone was discretely glancing at the three of them. Everyone knew that if they wanted to get in good with the Masens or Volturis, they needed to get in good with the heirs. People kept coming up to the three and making small talk with their parents before them. Edward saw the Denalis arrive and Tanya began to look around. She spotted Edward and strutted towards him with determination.

"Hello Edward," Tanya said pawing at his chest.

"Tanya," Edward said curtly. Eleazer and Carmen Denali had been trying to push Tanya on him since they were old enough to know what was happening. Tanya was the same age as him with strawberry blond hair and tall stature. Edward would gladly give her over to anyone else. The Denalis were lower on the food chain so didn't have as much influence on people, hence the pushing of Tanya on Edward.

"Have you heard?" Tanya asked.

"That your sister had sex with Varner? Yes," Edward said. Tanya glared.

"No, they say that new girl fled town," Tanya said. That got Edward's attention.

"What?" Edward asked. Tanya smiled.

"Yeah, they said she fled because no one would have anyone on lookout due to the party so she would be in the clear," Tanya said. Edward didn't know what to say. He turned and left Tanya to find his father. He finally spotted him and waited for him to finish his conversation. He strode to him and put on a face of happiness.

"They say Bella Swan fled town," Edward said as if they were discussing the weather.

"I've heard. If she's at school on Monday, call me immediately. I want to be the first to know whether or not she left," Masen said before finding someone else to talk to. They chatted and mingled while waiting for the big reveal. Edward danced with Jane and unfortunately Tanya. People kept schmoozing the young heirs. Finally the band was cut, and the crowd of people watched as a beautiful curtain of red velvet was lifted to reveal a large staircase. They saw two of Cullen's men standing at a set of double doors in black tuxes and dark red ties. The band began playing a piece that would be fit for a queen's entrance. The two men opened the door and the crowd looked to see no one behind the door. Carlisle stood at the end of stairs.

"I'd like to introduce you all to the heir, my heir," Carlisle said. There was movement at the top of the stairs, and a young woman appeared in the doorway. Everyone gasped and the room began whispering as the woman started to make her descent, a guard on each arm. She was in a scarlet dress with black and diamond accents. As Edwards vision took in the woman from her feet to her shoulders, he braced himself, but was relieved, and, for some reason, disappointed to see the woman had spiky, pixie-like black hair.

"My daughter, Miss Alice Cullen," Carlisle announced.

**April 24, 2010**

**Carlisle's Ballroom**

**6:52 p.m.**

"_Showtime," Bella thought._ The Masens had just arrived. Esme and Carlisle greeted them before they made their way to their table. Bella had never seen the Masens in real life, just pictures. She had been over and over every mob family, familiarizing herself with them as well as their employees. The Volturis entered shortly after the Masens. Everyone chatted with the young heirs. Smart people; go through the young ones. Bella was waiting for Jasper to show up when Masen Sr. walked over to chat with people that were standing right under her position. She was on the balcony, eavesdropping and positioned for protecting the heir's reveal. Bella scanned the room and saw Edward making his way through the crowd. To the unobservant, it would appear that nothing was wrong, but Bella knew better. Edward waited for his father to finish his conversation before walking over. They both put on pleasant faces.

"They say Bella Swan fled town," Edward said as if they were discussing the weather. Bella chuckled silently and Jasper slid in beside her. He smirked at her, silently telling her that he had heard them.

"I've heard. If she's at school on Monday, call me immediately. I want to be the first to know whether or not she left," Masen said before finding someone else to talk to. Edward left shortly after speaking with his father to dance with his cousin.

"Fancy skipping school on Monday?" Jasper asked.

"Perhaps, I'll talk to Carlisle," Bella said. Bella saw Edward dancing with Tanya Denali. He had a look of disdain on his face, and Bella laughed. Bella knew, from her research, that the Denalis had been trying to sink Tanya's claws into Edward since they were born.

Finally the reveal was about to happen. Bella watched Edward closely as the music began. The curtain of velvet rose and Bella patted herself on the back as people's eyes filled with wonder. Two of Carlisle's men opened the door and the crowd looked to see no one behind the door. Carlisle stood at the end of stairs.

"I'd like to introduce you all to the heir, my heir," Carlisle said. Alice appeared in the doorway.

"She looks beautiful, I wish I was down there with her," Jasper whispered.

"Oh shut it Loverboy," Bella reprimanded. Alice began her descent, and Bella took her position. Bella was happy that Alice liked the dress she had picked out for her. She turned her attention back to Edward. She watched as he slowly made his way up Alice's dress. She watched as relief passed through his eyes and then disappointment. People were whispering and Edward's father had pulled him to the side and luckily right below her and Jasper.

"For a moment there I thought it was going to be Bella," Masen said.

"As did I," Edward said, "Where do we go from here?"

"Charm _Miss Alice_," Masen ordered. Edward nodded and he blended right into the crowd.

"He better not!" Jasper threatened.

"Loverboy, seriously, she's your girl, nothing's going to take her away from you," Bella said.

"Except death," Jasper muttered.

"That's a given," Bella hissed back before giving him a shut-your-face-before-I-beat-you-to-death look. Bella kept a lookout but everything, so far, had gone according to plan. Edward kept his charming self glued to Alice, who could care less about him. Jasper kept muttering threats before he and Bella were relieved. Bella quickly made her way downstairs quietly. She met up with Carlisle after she took Jasper to Alice's room; he was annoying the shit out of her.

"Carlisle," Bella greeted.

"I've changed your mission to tonight, take two with you. Be quick and quiet," Carlisle said.

"People think I left town," Bella said.

"I know, you'll be in school on Monday," Carlisle replied before brushing past her to get back to the party. Bella quickly changed into what she needed and grabbed two of Carlisle's men before making her way to her destination.

**April 24, 2010 **

**Docks**

**8:24 p.m.**

Bella briefed the men on what they were doing and quickly led them down to the docks. The Masens were getting a shipment in tonight and Bella was to sabotage it. The shipment just happened to be cocaine. Bella motioned the two men to take out Masen's guys who were unloading the shipment. Bella made sure that the lookout had his back turned before pushing her guys forward. She quickly made her way around the dock to below the lookout. She had told her guys to quickly drag the guys back and take their uniforms. Bella waited for the signal that the lookout was turned away from her before she scaled the building and knocked him out. She quickly set to work on changing the camera footage so it would look like nothing had happened. She then made her way to her guys.

"Drill a small hole and dump the crates in the water," she ordered. They quickly and efficiently took out the shipment. Bella got back in her car and drove away. The two men quickly exchanged their clothing back and left after Bella. Bella snuck back into HQ and left Carlisle a note before making her way home. She'd learn all about the night tomorrow.

**April 25, 2010**

**Carlisle's HQ**

**7:20 a.m.**

"It's done?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Bella replied. Alice swept her way into the room.

"In the closet Bella," Alice said.

"I like men, sorry," Bella replied.

"The Masens are coming down," Alice replied calmly. Bella swiftly made her way into the closet.

"Masens on their way down Carlisle," Emmett's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Thanks Emmett," Carlisle replied. Alice took Bella's spot by the desk. Carlisle picked up where he was talking about when a knock rang through the room. Bella watched through the slits in the closet door.

"Come in," Carlisle said rising from his seat. Alice rose as well and turned to the door.

"Hello Edward Sr. and Jr.," Alice greeted as they entered.

"This is no social visit," Masen growled.

"Excuse me, but do not talk to my daughter like that," Carlisle defended.

"Oh yes, be courteous Carlisle. You sabotaged my shipment last night," Masen accused.

"We did no such thing," Alice said.

"So, Daddy is keeping you out of the ranks?" Edward smirked.

"No, I'm not, because I didn't order any of my men to do anything last night," Carlisle defended. _"No, you didn't Carlisle you sent a woman to do it," Bella thought._

"Nor did I," Alice added.

"You hold a party and then my shipment gets sabotaged. That seems a little fishy don't you think?" Masen questioned.

"It could have been anyone. They probably did it because they knew you would place the blame back on us!" Alice exclaimed.

"She has a point, father," Edward said quietly. Masen threw his hands up in frustration and walked out.

"You're going to be a great leader, Edward. What you just did, looking at both sides of the picture, that sets you apart from most bosses," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, and Alice I'm sorry I was so rude," Edward apologized.

"Of course, no hard feelings," Alice said smiling charmingly. Edward left with a nod. Alice and Carlisle went back to business until Emmett informed them that the Masens had left. Bella slipped out of the closet.

"That went well," Bella said. Carlisle nodded and Alice left, telling them Jasper was waiting for her.

"I was going to ask you if you fixed the footage but it seems I won't need the answer to that," Carlisle said.

"Obviously not," Bella said, "so what other devious things do I get to do?"

"I don't have anything for now, I'll let you know if anything comes up," Carlisle said.

"Oh, alright," Bella said disappointed.

"I'll need you to come in tomorrow. I want to know what goes on at school," Carlisle said.

"Of course," Bella said before leaving. She headed home to do her homework for tomorrow.

**April 26, 2010**

**Chicago High**

**7: 42 a.m.**

Edward was waiting anxiously in the parking lot for Bella to show up, or not show up. He waited, and waited, and waited, and she didn't come. Edward sighed and pulled out his phone as he headed for the school. As he was about to exit the parking lot, tires screeched and a car came around the corner into the parking lot. People watched as the car slid into a parking spot. Bella jumped out.

"Sorry I'm late," Bella said winking at Edward. Edward shook his head in disbelief as Bella grabbed her bag. He sent his father a message telling him Bella was still in town. Bella brushed past him and straight into the school. Edward looked around for Jasper but didn't see him.

Edward was the last one to make it to English. He saw Jasper's seat next to Bella was open and slid into it.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed.

"Just sitting. Where's Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Loverboy is with his girl," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Loverboy?" Edward questioned.

"He must be in love because he can't stand not being around her," Bella replied.

"Mr. Masen and Miss Swan, do you have anything to add," Mr. Peters asked.

"Not at all, sir," Edward replied.

"Miss Swan, who kills Macbeth?" Mr. Peters asked.

"As we all know we haven't made it there, but it was Macduff," Bella replied.

Mr. Peters was surprised, "So you weren't lying when you said you went through high school already?"

"Sorry, but no," Bella replied smirking.

"Well, Mr. Masen hasn't, so please keep the chatter down," Mr. Peters said.

"Yeah, keep it down," Bella said to Edward.

"Well, you see, I'm not so sure I get all this Shakespeare stuff, maybe Bella here could tutor me," Edward said with a smile.

"What an excellent idea!" Mr. Peter exclaimed.

"How about not, he's totally faking it right now," Bella argued.

"No, no, Mr. Masen has never been good at English," Mr. Peters said with a wave.

"He's right Bella, I just want to learn what one of the greatest writers and poets is talking about," Edward said innocently.

"So it's settled, of course we don't offer peer tutoring here so you'll have to take care of that yourselves," Mr. Peters said.

"You're practically throwing me into the lion's den!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh you'll be fine. Now, back to Shakespeare," Mr. Peters said with a clap of his hands.

Bella glared at Edward.

"Hey tutor," Edward said winking.

Some people like to see the clothing so here's Alice's dress:

http:/www . bridalwave . tv/MMK%20wedding . jpg (Remove the spaces)

Lastly, **REVIEW** and get a **TEASER**.

Hopefully see you soon. Oh and why didn't anyone tell me you couldn't get into the blog for the **mini teaser**? I'll try to get one up on there sometime this week now that it's unlocked.


	6. Crossing Over Lines

Real life is crazy these days. Why do college applications always have to be so confusing. Oh well, Tanya got a little busy at work but it's my fault that it wasn't posted 2 weeks ago. I suck...it's been told. Sorry for not getting teasers out but I thought you might appreciate the full chapter more. Thanks to betas Lynn, Tanya, and new pre-reader Snarky Snarky. Enjoy. Sorry again.

**April 26, 2010**

**Chicago High Lunchroom**

**11:42 a.m.**

"So, my place or yours?" Edward asked leaning back on the table.

"Leave me alone," Bella replied.

"Oh come on!" Edward huffed.

Bella was not happy. Edward had been practically stalking her all day, and now he was at her lunch table.

"Quit bothering me," Bella retorted.

"Hangin' with the enemy," Jacob said, sitting down. "Awesome!"

"Hey, who said you could sit here?" Bella snapped.

"Edward," Alec replied sitting next to Bella.

"Oh, did he?" Bella said glaring at Edward.

"Ooh, Eddie, you're in trouble…" Jacob snickered.

"Shut it, Jacob," Edward ordered.

"So, that's your name," Bella said.

"Yeah, you want to scream it later?" Jacob smirked.

"Oh, honey, I think it'd be the other way around," Bella responded.

"Besides, she can't. We'll be spending some quality time together," Edward spoke up as he put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Damn! Eddie got the girl!" Jacob whistled.

"No, Eddie did not." Bella said, as Edward said, "Do NOT call me Eddie." Bella grabbed Edward's hand and put it on the table; effectively removing his arm from around her shoulders. Edward pouted and stirred up feelings inside of Bella, lucky for her Alec spoke up.

"So, you're not spending quality time together?" Alec asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Quality? Hell no. I have the unfortunate task of tutoring Eddie here," Bella replied. Edward growled under his breath and Bella ignored the tingly feeling in her lady bits.

"I'm sorry, I could always join you guys," Jacob said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I'm not into threesomes," Bella said.

"Besides, who would want you?" Alec sneered.

"I think I liked the old Alec," Jacob mumbled.

"Are we having lunch with enemy?" Jane asked sitting down.

"And you're Jane," Bella stated.

"How do you know her name and not mine?" Jacob whined.

"Shut it, Jake," Bella snapped.

"Yes, and you're Bella; now that we're all acquainted," Jane said.

"See, now why can't you guys be like her," Bella said.

"Because she's a freaky girl with a fondness for pain," Jake muttered. Jane smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" Jake yelled.

"I can hear you," Jane said.

"So why are we congregated over here today?" Jane asked, probably out of politeness.

"Eddie's getting his girl," Jake said shoving a chip into his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, I am not Eddie's girl!" Bella said exasperated.

"Our cousin is stalking her," Alec informed Jane.

"Ah, the perfect way to get her on your side, irritate her to death," Jane said sarcastically.

"A gun would be quicker," Bella mumbled as Jacob took a drink.

The table burst into a fit of laughter and Jacob's Pepsi came out through his nose. Edward put his arms around the back of Bella's chair again.

"I'm done," Bella said hastily rising from her seat.

"Bella, come back," Jake whined while cleaning off his nose. Bella kept walking without a glance back.

"You're like a mutt, always looking for attention," Alec muttered.

"Really liked the old Alec," Jake muttered back.

"She's different," Jane said, "Not as, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Fake?" Alec guessed.

"Yes, she's not as fake as other girls in the mafia," Jane amended.

"You mean she's not a gold-digging whore," Edward said.

"Yes, like Tanya who is unfortunately about to grace us with her presence," Jane said looking over Edward shoulder.

"And that's my cue to go, goodbye," Edward said leaving swiftly.

"Where'd Eddie go?" Tanya asked frowning after Edward.

"To catch his girl," Jake answered. Jane smacked him on the back of the head.

"She's not his girl, he went after Bella. He wants to know where she was during the Cullen's party," Alec answered before he and Jane gracefully made their way out of the lunchroom.

"Well, uh, I have to go talk to a teacher, see ya," Jake said hurrying after the twins.

**April 26, 2010**

**Chicago High-Biology**

**12:58 p.m.**

"So why weren't you at Cullen's party?" Edward asked.

"That's none of your concern," Bella said.

"It's probably better you didn't come," Edward commented.

"Yes, it was," Bella said.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me where you were," Edward said.

"Nope," Bella said popping the 'p.

"Maybe a hint?" Edward breathed into her ear.

"Do we really want to go through this again, Eddie?" Bella asked. Little did Edward know he was affecting her immensely. Bella was ready to throw him on lab table and have her way with him.

"Not at all," Edward whispered before sitting back up. Edward felt himself getting aroused from Bella's proximity.

Their classmates began to file in, and Banner set off on his very minuscule speech before handing out their homework. Bella heard her phone chime, indicating she had a text message.

**Trouble at the square, the east is here. Carlisle needs you NOW! – Alice**

Edward's phone went off next to her and she assumed for the same thing but she didn't stick around to find out. Banner called after her, but once Edward rushed out after her, he understood it wasn't something he could stop.

Bella jumped in her car and sped off towards the square at a dangerous and overly-lawbreaking speed. Edward was just behind her. She parked two blocks from the square and quickly armed herself. She didn't know or care where Edward had gone but found where Alice was.

"Fucking East, always has to make trouble," Alice grumbled before pointing Bella in the right direction.

Bullets were flying everywhere and the scene was like a chaotic masterpiece. Bella saw Edward sneaking up on one of Carlisle's men and hurried to pull him back.

"He's central," Bella said releasing Edward.

"How the hell do you know that?" Edward asked.

"I know everyone Edward, everyone just doesn't know me," Bella said before nimbly making her way around the building to a man from the east. She knocked him out before dragging him into a warehouse; he'd be in for a bit of torture later.

Bella saw Edward in the middle of the frenzy, and rolled her eyes. _"How naïve," Bella thought._ She shot the man who was behind Edward, and Edward looked to where the bullet had come from. Bella waved before dodging a bullet and putting one right through the head of a sniper. Edward let himself have a moment of awe and surprise before getting back to work. Slowly but surely, the men from East began to retreat. Bella had two of Carlisle's men take the man she had knocked out from the warehouse and back to Carlisle 's. Bella gave Edward one last wink before leaving the mess behind; there was no way in hell Bella was going to let herself be caught.

Bella didn't bother going back to school, but instead took the long way to Carlisle's. She didn't want anyone following her. Edward didn't go back to school either, but home to his father, who had sent him the message of the east's attack. Bella gained entrance through Emmett and went directly down to Carlisle's office.

"Good job," he commented as she walked in.

"Have you started?" Bella asked.

"No, I thought you might want to be on the other side of the glass," Carlisle said.

"Damn straight, let's go!" Bella said leading the way through the maze of Cullen HQ. She entered the observance room while Carlisle entered the actual questioning room.

Meanwhile, Edward was having a talk with his father.

"How bad?" Edward questioned.

"We lost some lowers, nothing of consequence," Masen said.

"You almost lost me, I'm so stupid!" Edward growled standing up abruptly and starting to pace.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Masen asked warily.

"Bella Swan saved me. A guy was creeping up behind me, and she shot him. After that she dodged a fucking bullet and took out a sniper. Whoever the fuck has her is sure fucking lucky," Edward explained.

"Did you find out who she's working for?" Masen asked.

Edward snorted, "No, she fucking knows everyone. I almost took out a central man before she stopped me."

"She knows her stuff then, why didn't anyone capture her?" Masen questioned.

"What the fuck more do you want from us? Die trying to capture Bella while we're fighting something bigger?" Edward screamed.

"Edward, don't you dare use that tone with me," Masen said lowly.

"What the fuck ever, I'm out," Edward declared before storming out of the room.

Edward not only stormed from the room, but the house. He was done with all the pressure his father was putting on him and needed to get away. He took his car and made his way to the rural shore of Lake Michigan. Sure, it was a bit of a ride but it would calm him down by a ten-fold; plus no one knew about it. Imagine his surprise to see a figure already down by the shore. As he got closer he was even more surprised to see Bella at the shoreline. He stepped on a twig and Bella was on her feet with her gun directed on his head. Bella rolled her eyes and sank back down to the ground. Edward sat next to her but neither looked at each other.

"Just when I thought I had some peace," Bella mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" Edward asked.

"Not really, you?" Bella asked.

"Sort of," Edward said.

"Alright, talk away," Bella said.

"My father puts so much stress on me. I practically run the organization, yet he is the one who makes the final decisions. He gets all the praise, when I'm doing all the work. He just sits in the office all day doing absolutely nothing," Edward ranted. Bella stayed silent, knowing he wouldn't want her input; he just wanted to rant.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked.

"Well, when a woman and man get horny and decide to have sex," Bella started and Edward laughed so hard that Bella thought he was going delirious.

"Thanks, I needed that," Edward said calming down.

"It's only the truth," Bella stated.

"So it's not when they love each other anymore?" Edward asked curiously.

"Charlie and Renee don't fucking love each other, I don't know why Charlie keeps her around anyway," Bella said.

"No mother, father?" Edward questioned.

"They haven't earned it," Bella answered. Edward nodded and Bella sighed.

"Renee wanted to move, again," Bella said.

"What about Charlie?" Edward asked.

"He's never home, so it doesn't matter," Bella said softly.

"At least you're not taking over an organization," Edward replied.

"At least you don't have the whole fucking mafia after you," Bella retorted.

"Touché," Edward said.

Bella and Edward sat there until the sun started setting. Bella jumped up feeling it was way too intimate to share something like this with Edward.

"I guess we're back to being enemies tomorrow." Edward said rather than asked.

"Right now we're all fighting the same battle. Oh, and Edward," Bella said unlocking her car that Edward had neglected to see.

"Yeah?"

"Cullen got one."

"One what?"

"One of the east," Bella said before climbing in her car and leaving.

Edward stood shocked, Bella really does know all.

**April 26, 2010**

**Swan Household**

**10:51 p.m.**

Bella was unfortunately at home. Charlie was still at work, most likely fucking his twenty-something assistant. Renee was drinking up a storm, as usual; her poison tonight is her friend Jack Daniels. Bella locked the door to her bedroom and fell onto her bed. Life as a Swan was shitty. Bella let her mind wander away from her pathetic family, if you could even call it that. For some reason her mind went to Edward; thinking back to lunch and Biology when he put his arm around her or leaned over to whisper in her ear. Bella knew she should ignore the feelings she got from Edward but she was no virgin and she knew where those feelings were coming from. She knew that nothing could happen between the two; it would just make things complicated and when things got complicated, mistakes started happening. Bella couldn't afford to make any mistakes with the whole mob looking at her.

**April 27, 2010**

**Masen Household**

**5:43 a.m.**

Edward was lying in bed confused. He had woken up from one of the best dreams he had ever had. The problem? It included Bella Swan, no more like it was Bella. Even further embarrassing was that this was the first dream he had ever gotten himself off to. Never before had he woken up to sticky boxers. Edward was realizing that Bella Swan was bringing feelings out in him he'd never had before, and he didn't like it. Bella was not only shaking up the mafia world but Edward's too. Putting his arm around Bella shoulder just felt right to him. Watching the sunset with her and just ranting about what an asshole his father was didn't send up warning flags like it would with any other mafia member. Bella made him feel normal for the short time he was with her. Edward made a decision that morning. He was going to seduce Bella Swan; not for his father or the Masen namesake, but for himself because Edward found himself actually _liking_ Bella Swan.

**April 27, 2010**

**Chicago High Lunchroom**

**11:03 a.m.**

"You should tell Jasper that he's going to fail if he doesn't come to school," Edward stated sitting down next to Bella.

"Is this going to be a daily thing?" Bella asked as Jane, Alec, and Jake sat down. A few of Edward's followers pulled tables up next to theirs and sat down. "Shit, it is."

"Bella, you know you like seeing my pretty face," Jake said winking.

"You know, it's funny, I didn't see your ugly mug at the square yesterday," Bella said. Jake glared at Edward.

"I didn't inform them," Edward said.

"So where were you Wonder Twins?" Bella asked.

"Our father didn't think we would need to be there," Jane said lethargically.

"Besides we hear you cleared it out quite well," Alec said.

"Of course," Bella said winking. Alec looked dazed for a moment before snapping out of it.

"I understand now, you're good," Jane said to Bella.

"I'm good at everything, maybe you could be a little more particular," Bella said.

"Seduction," Jane said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, that. Male hormones are so fun to play with," Bella said chuckling.

"And what about your hormones?" Edward asked. Every male in the vicinity, meaning all of Edward's acquaintances but Jane, was anxious for the answer.

"Well I did leave town on the night of Cullen's party for a reason," Bella said.

Edward gawked at her and Jane giggled.

"You went out of town for sex," Alec asked.

"I don't fraternize with the enemy," Bella said.

"Who says we're enemies?" Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

She contained her shiver and leaned into Edward. She put her lips lightly on his ear before uttering, "Me." She proceeded to leave for Biology, leaving a lustful Edward behind. The last thing she heard before she was out of earshot was "Day-um!" out of Jake.

**April 27, 2010**

**Chicago High-Biology**

**1:49 p.m.**

"When are we starting this tutoring thing?" Bella asked reluctantly.

"We can start tonight. You can come over," Edward replied. Bella stared at him a moment before laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one, Eddie," Bella said as she calmed her laughs.

"I don't get what's so funny," Edward said.

"Really? Wow, hmm I can go to the house of a mob boss who either wants to kill me, or for me to work for him," Bella said.

"Right," Edward said thinking about how stupid he was.

"Renee's on a bender, so she won't be bothering us. I suppose you won't have to follow me home, as I'm sure the mafia knows where I live by now," Bella said.

"Umm…yeah," Edward said sheepishly.

"Don't play shy, I don't buy it. Now, are you actually serious about this shit, or are you just being a jackleg?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Edward said winking.

"Ugh, whatever," Bella said rolling her eyes as the bell rang.

So that's the last chapter pre-written. I'll try to get on it but I'm also trying to write a 3-5 chapters of a novel for a college scholarship and Moxie.


	7. Author's Note

Sorry this sadly isn't a real update but **please** read.

This is the note that I posted on my profile yesterday then I finally figured out how to get to the traffic stats and saw that like two people actually go there so here we are. Hopefully this explains all._  
_

_**February 21, 2012**_

How many of you hate me? Yeah, it's cool. So let me give a you taste of my life. Over the summer I did work 40 hours a week, then I was thrown into college, then on my break between semesters I was thrown back into 40 hours of work a week, and I am now in my second semester. At this point, I'm not in a current mindset to write. Inspiration isn't hitting me. I am sorry but if I continue writing right at this moment I will write complete and utter bullshit. I'm going to re-read my stories and hopefully inspiration will hit me. The below statements still apply. I'm going to try and set more time aside to just write and I will complete at the very least **Moxie** and **Sin With a Grin**. Thank you for staying with me and while I hope you continue to, I will not be upset if you leave. Also, anyone know where these random story alert adds are coming from? Now excuse me while I try and figure out how the hell to navigate the updated website.

You can review with comments if you want but when I actually do post a chapter you won't be able to respond. Please feel free to message me and I promise to respond in a timely fashion. And seriously, how are these new people finding my stories? I feel horrible that they've gotten into the story just to see this happen. Once again thanks for sticking it out with me.

_Avery Shane_


End file.
